Low Grounds
by chelyblossom
Summary: Kenji Yamaguchi (Yamaken) was stucked in his controlling aunt's custody for his college years. In addition to that, he's already losing hope that he'll find love. Fortunately, he met Chirin, a cynical piano virtuoso, who talks nothing but fate and uncertainty of the future. Will the high and mighty Yamaken lower his pride to be able to prove that he's sincere enough for Chirin?
1. Chapter 1

**Low Grounds**

* * *

><p>NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF TONARI NO KAIBUTSU-KUN! This is a Kenji Yamaguchi fanfiction wee! this is my first time so please bear with me. Feel free to share your thoughts and suggestions!<p>

Chapter 1

_**The wind is vindictive.**_

_Love? It's such a pain_, he remarks as he observes the dancing clouds as he lay down on the soft grass, lost in his own thoughts which is indirectly brought by the wind.

After a heartbreaking rejection he had from his beloved Shizuku Mizutani, the infamous Yamaguchi Kenji of the Kaimei Private School is hopelessly waiting for love, wishing he might actually find it, yet it seems like it's impossible. The more he anticipates for it, the more he feels that it will never come, creating a feeling of a gut churning disappointment. But, is it really it? Or is it like his love is just a little late?

_Where are they now? Those useless thugs really don't know how to read time. So annoying_, he silently complained as he motions to sit.

He is waiting for Mabo, Joji and Tamio at the college grounds. The young blonde and his friends are currently college freshmen and today is their first day. The opening ceremony is about to start but his friends are still nowhere to be found.

_Nevermind. I'll just ditch those three. It's kind of a bit tiring watching stupid people everyday anyways._ He was about to leave the university and roam around the streets when he heard three booming voices from behind.

"OI! YAMAKEN!", they all chorused. It's the trio. The young blonde frowned as he turned to look at them.

"You're late", he hissed as he starts to walk away.

"Hey! Hey! Now Yamaken the day's too young for you to be pissed! Lighten up!", Mabo cheered.

"Where were you anyway? Ugh nevermind that. I wanna pick up some chicks this place bores me", he replied.

"Speaking of chicks, we've stopped by a newly constructed bar downstreet this morning. Opening's tonight! Wanna go? I'm sure there are a lot of chicks there", said Tamio giving him a nudge.

"Yeah. You're still in the process of getting over Shizuku-chan right? Well! Hurry up and move on since we'll all be bachelors! YEAH! BACHELORS FOR LIFE BABY!", Mabo declared, Joji just nodded.

"Whatever. Let's just go somewhere fun"

They all agreed to ditch their first day in college and go to the batting center instead. Just as they were about to sneak through the gates...

"Where do you think you're going?", chimed the middle aged woman, her hands firm on her hips. A grin started to creep from her lips partly sowing her teeth, sending chills to their spines. Her greyish hair tied into a bun exposing her bony facade accessorized by a thick pair of glasses and a set flamboyant pearls tied on her neck. By looking at her outfit and by recollecting the faces of his father's connection, Kenji can say that it is their school dean, and she really is. Her aura, as sinister as a common dean would have, has something more. This one is smiling, which is not normal. It's never normal for a dean to smile while having those boys caught in the act of climbing the closed gates, isn't it? Her smile proposes a death wish for them and he knew it.

He knew her even before he applied for college. She is not just the school dean or one of his father's colleague. She is her aunt, his father's twin sister. If she and his father has something in common, it is that they are both scheming. And it's never really fun when she's scheming. Trouble is cooking and he's not prepared to eat it.

"Uh… Eh.. W-we were j-just.." the three boys stammered thinking for possible alibi. Kenji just stared on the ground, frozen not even looking at her. His aunt is one of the people he's most afraid of and he always lose his cool when she's around. God knows the how many times she made his life miserable, ever since he was young.

"Oh Kenji! Look at how you've grown up! Are they your friends?", she asked looking at the three boys.

"Yes Kuniko-jichan", he said without blinking. It sure is surprising for him to be able to look at her this long.

"Ohh… I see. So you're planning to escape huh?", she said feigning disappointment, slowly shaking her head, still cannot erase the smile on her face. "I want you to come with me in my office. I have something I need to discuss to you. It's something your dad and I agreed on. Come. or say you don't want to be punished for ditching the first day of school, do you?" she walked ahead.

And thus, trouble begins. And this time, it's not just a little prank. He can smell it.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry not sorry

"Ok. I'll go straight to the point. Your dad told me that you're gonna be living out of your house. He wants you to be more exposed to the real world and since he's going to a business trip, he doesn't trust you in looking over the house, now the good thing is..."

"Hn! Now that's not new at all. Don't worry about it, you know, him kicking me out of his house happens all the time." cutting her off while shrugging the whole thing, Not even flustered this time. "You know, I don't really find this a huge deal. I'm impressed this time you haven't done anything interesting yet. But don't worry I can handle myself so can we go now?" he said then turning to leave.

"Now now. Wait my little Kenji. I haven't said the fun part yet. The day's too young and don't you want it that I'm exempting you in your first day?" she smiled.

Now that's what got his attention. Yamaken turned, confused. "You didn't just tell me that I am exempted, did you? What's your deal?"

"Well... You're exempted because... you'll be moving your stuff to my house. So hurry up and pack your things. You're moving... in my house." she declared smugly, widening her smile.

She got him.

The four boys just stood there, taking in what the scariest woman in their whole lives just said. For a minute, they were dumbfounded, Not hiding the confusion in her every words, until someone made a clarification, "What?! You're telling me that I'm moving to your house? Oh no. You have got to be kidding me."

Yamaken cannot keep his cool. Worst preposition ever. I_'ll be living with the devil for until god knows when. Good job pops_, he cussed silently.

"Well, if I tell you I'm not kidding, I really am not kidding. And to tell you now, I'm not kidding, so get over it and pack your bags already. Damn stop wasting your time already move your bums!" she demanded.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go." he approaches the door, the three boys following him like they have no idea what the hell is going on.

"Be sure to be back in seven okay? I'll be cooking dinner so don't you dare show up a minute late because you're enjoying yourself in my little gift of exemption", Kuniko grinned, enjoying the sight of Kenji Yamaguchi at the moment.

"Whatever." the young boy replied, as he gripped the knob, waving the back of his hands.

"And one more thing", the woman said as if forgetting something, making the boys turn to her direction.

"Ah! Nevermind. It's just a small thing. Go now!" she smiled.

_I wonder what that small thing is_, he thought, slightly confused by the idea but immediately brushed it off. He and his friends walked through the hallways.

"Hey Yamaken, is your aunt really serious about you moving?" Mabo cannot help to ask, staring deeply at him with his deep shade of gold eyes.

"Well, she's my aunt. You really know how scary she can look like. Jeez, why are you so worried?", he replied walking ahead, "And besides, I can go wherever I wa...", before he can even finish what he's supposed to say, someone bumped into him, making papers fly everywhere brought by the ricochet of the impact caused by the a clumsy speed of that person brought by rush and Kenji's strong frame.

The person dejectedly looked down at the papers, that were not just mere papers, but a thick number of music sheets compiled in a huge, black, leather-skinned notebook, which are now scattered in an unpleasant manner. Then, she looked at the group of boys in front of her, and she can say that they're clearly irritated by her carelessness.

_Well, partly my fault_, she thought. She composed herself, displaying a refined demeanor and perfect posture. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience I've brought", she curtsied.

As her petite frame bowed before them, they could not help looking at her, head to toe. She doesn't look like a college girl, her uniform told them so. She's from Syoyo High. Her soft, wavy black hair is hiding the intricacy of her porcelain face. _The girl is breath-taking._ As the pair of almond eyes leveled their sight again, a slight scrunch began to form in her pert little nose, a twitch in her plush lips, gradually making a frown.

"Great, now they're checking me out", she mumbled to herself, barely audible, as she hurriedly picked up her stuffs. Piece by piece, she picked and arranged them to the state they're used to be, but before she could pick-up the last piece, a hand took it and gave it to her. _Oh, they haven't left yet_, she realized.

She looked up to the owner of the hands and faked smiled, mumbling "Thank you." and snatched the paper from that blonde. She really needs to leave. She noticed that the three boys behind him were drooling; looking at her like she's a piece of fresh meat.

_Gross._ She thought. She stood straight and began to leave; however, the same hand yanked her to the original place she was standing a while ago.

"Excuse me but please let go of your hand", Kenji did not abide, still holding the thin piece of lean, her shoulders.

"Sorry, but you looked hot and you haven't said your name yet, Yamaken wants to know", Tomio answered for him. The other two boys beside him are deliberately whistling and hooting cheering for Yamaken.

"Sorry too but I have no time for this", she replied forcefully removing his grip. Kenji did not budge, nor spoke. In his whole life, he'd never run out of words, but now, is his first time. The only thing he knows is that he doesn't want this girl to leave, not yet.

Sounds crazy right?

But the girl is persistent, she continues to struggle herself out of his grip. The boys continued hooting and Yamaken kept staring. I guess I'll have no choice, she thought as she flawlessly slipped body side-wards, her two hands gripping his shoulder, demonstrating an Ippon Seoi Nage move.

Kenji Yamaguchi was taken down. He was taken down, hard, making him have an excruciating pain on his back and the inexplicable heaviness weighing on his chest. **_He lay there, foolishly smiling, savoring the physical pain brought by Judo and the sad feeling called love._**

* * *

><p>AN

Okaaay! Finished with chapter two! Sorry guys I wasn't able to update sooner. Thank you for your reviews! Very much appreciated and noted! Please write more abt it! Tell me if you have suggestions whatsover or email me in this address: chirinkobayashi . I'm not snob promise!


End file.
